


Останься

by Akitai



Series: fandom Radfem 2018 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Light Angst, Rain
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitai/pseuds/Akitai
Summary: Панси нужно утешение/





	Останься

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067841) by [K_booklover98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_booklover98/pseuds/K_booklover98). 



— Стой! — крикнула Гермиона, выбегая под проливной дождь. Панси остановилась в нескольких футах от нее. — Не уходи.

— Отчего же мне не уйти? — усмехнулась Панси. — Мне здесь не рады.

— Я рада, — упорствовала гриффиндорка. 

Панси вздрогнула от ледяного дождя и от отчаяния в голосе Гермионы. Она повернулась к ней с руганью:

— Тогда объясни мне, почему я не должна аппарировать отсюда прямо сейчас.

— Потому что я…

С усмешкой Панси вновь отвернулась.

— Я так и думала.

Когда она уже прикрыла глаза, собираясь исчезнуть, ее настиг голос Гермионы.

— Потому что я люблю тебя!

Панси застыла на месте, распахнув глаза.

— Потому что я люблю тебя, и мне все равно, что об этом подумают, — призналась Гермиона. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходила, потому что хочу, чтобы все видели тебя со мной, видели, как мы счастливы вместе. Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходила, — просила она.

Панси вздохнула, оборачиваясь, чтобы встретиться с Гермионой взглядом.

— Ты серьезно? — спросила она, поморщившись от своего надломленного голоса. Она не была в этом виновата. Погода была холодной и влажной, и из-за этого она дрожала, а ее нос покраснел. Но ей нужно было это услышать.

— Конечно, — ответила Гермиона, подойдя на несколько шагов и встав прямо перед ней. — Ты для меня все.

Наконец Панси позволила себе улыбнуться и взяла Гермону за руки.  
— Ну тогда, пожалуй, нам пора появиться, как подобает.

Гермиона хихикнула, позволив Панси показывать дорогу. С ней возможно что угодно.


End file.
